The Other Dignitary
by HKNorman99
Summary: As it turns out, Elsa isn't the only one with Ice Powers... Written as a tie-in to the movie, from the point of view from a new character. It is recommended that you take a look at my Fanon content, a link to which can be found on my profile, before you read this. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Kenneth Harling of Osea stepped off the ramp of his ship, The Kestrel. He looked over at the castle of Arendelle, straightening his glasses. He walked along the jetty, tightening his gloves.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Your Highness." One of the guards at the bottom of the steps said.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here." Kenneth said, smiling slightly. Other dignitaries were arriving, all for one occasion. The coronation of Princess Elsa. For the first time in 13 years, the Castle gates were to be opened. "I wonder why they were closed in the first place..." He said to himself quietly. He walked through the town square, looking around at the crowd of people decorating the town.

The townspeople seemed to filled with joy on this one day. Kenneth walked bast the crowd and towards the main gates, just as they opened. He followed the crowd of dignitaries towards the castle. He heard a noise over his shoulder. He looked to his left, and saw Prince Hans of the Southern Isles bump into Princess Anna with his horse. Kenneth chuckled and kept on walking. He followed the group of dignitaries into a chapel as the chapel bells were ringing. Kenneth sat down on the front row, next to a rather large man. He let out a sigh as he said nothing to the man sat next to him, and waited for the Princess to arrive.

It was a good 10 minutes before Princess Elsa arrived. Like everyone else, Kenneth stood as she walked down the aisle, her sister Anna walking a couple of metres behind her. She stopped at the altar, and everybody sat down. The Bishop placed a gold tiara in Elsa's hair. He then held a silk cushion with a sceptre and an orb on it. Elsa reached down to pick them up. Kenneth heard the Bishop clear his throat, then mutter something quietly. Whatever it was, it caused Elsa to remove her gloves before picking up the sceptre and orb. She turned to face the others in the church, and Kenneth stood with the others, as the Bishop said his piece in ancient Norse. He finished with "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," which was the cue for the crowd of Dignitaries in the church to repeat his words. As the crowd of Dignitaries repeated the Bishop's words, Kenneth noticed Elsa quickly place the sceptre and orb back on the pillow, as if worried about something. The newly crowned Queen walked out of the church, followed by the crowd. Kenneth was about to follow the crowd, when he looked back at the altar, and noticed something on the orb and sceptre. He looked around to make sure that all attention was fixed on Elsa, then approached the altar, looking down at the two items on the pillow. He didn't touch them. Instead, he leant down and studied them. They were coated in Ice. Kenneth looked down at his hands.

'No. It couldn't have been me.' He thought. He looked back at Elsa, who was walking out of the chapel. "I knew there were others like me with the gift. I never thought one would be the Queen of Arendelle." He said to himself. He let out a sigh, and followed the crowd out of the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenneth stood at the edge of the ballroom, holding his glass of champagne in his gloved right hand. He thought about what he saw in the chapel.

'Well, it explains why she was hidden away.' He thought. He watched her talking to Anna, before Anna stormed off for an unknown reason. He stood up, and placed the glass on the tray of a passing waiter. He walked around the dance-floor to the Queen.

"Prince Kenneth of Osea." Kai, the Queen's butler said as he stood in front of the Queen.

"Queen Elsa." Kenneth said, bowing. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding a gloved hand out to her.

"Oh, erm, sorry I don't..." Elsa started. She then paused. "All right." She said as she took Kenneth's hand. Kenneth smiled slightly, and led her out to the dance-floor as a new song begun playing. The two started dancing, Elsa not as good as Kenneth. "I don't really dance." She admitted.

"Just follow my lead." Kenneth said. "And if you don't dance, why did you agree to dance with me?" He asked.

"I...sensed something about you." Elsa replied.

"Really? What was it?"

"I'm not sure. I felt as if I could trust you."

Kenneth smiled at that. "You barely know me."

"That is true. But I'm a good judge of character." Elsa replied.

"What is it that made you think that you could trust me?" Kenneth asked.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They look as if they're open and I can tell you anything, and you wouldn't tell anyone I wouldn't want to know."

Kenneth smiled. "I quite like you, Queen Elsa."

"I like you too." Elsa replied.

The two danced in silence for a while. "You're getting the hang of this." Kenneth said, noticing a significant improvement in Elsa's dancing.

"Thank you." Elsa replied, smiling.

The song came to an end. Kenneth let go of Elsa, and bowed to her. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Elsa replied, curtseying.

When they rose, Kenneth took Elsa's hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Good luck in you reign as Queen." He said, releasing her hand. Elsa smiled. She turned and walked back up to where she was before. Kenneth let out a sigh. He turned on his heel and walked back to the edge of the room, resuming the position he was in beforehand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Kept you guys waiting for long enough! Here it is, the long awaited Chapter 3!

From where Kenneth stood, he could see the entire ballroom. People were dancing, talking, laughing. He smiled slightly. He tapped his foot in time with the music.

"Didn't expect to find only you here." A familiar voice said. Kenneth smiled turned around.

"Didn't expect to see you here, John." Kenneth replied.

"Well, I received an invitation." Sir John Miller replied. Kenneth and John were old friends. John was 16 years older than Kenneth, but not as tall. He had grey eyes, pale skin and brown hair. "So, why aren't your parents here?"

"I don't know. For some reason, the only decided to send me. Perhaps it was an attempt to try and get me to hook up with Queen Elsa."

"Have you made an attempt yet?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of. We were dancing earlier. I'm not sure if she caught my drift." He said, more-or-less hiding the truth from John. What he was actually doing was trying to determine whether or not Elsa shared the gift. "Is your elder brother here?"

"Frederick? No. He received an invitation, but turned it down. Probably for the best. He'd probably try to overthrow the throne if he attended."

"You can't say things like that about your brother, even if they are true!" Kenneth said, chuckling slightly. He noticed Anna walk back into the ballroom, followed by Prince Hans. "Hmm..." He said.

"See something interesting?" John asked.

"Princess Anna is with Prince Hans. I saw him bump into her with his horse earlier."

"Prince Hans as in Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles?"

"Yup. I wonder what could be going on..."

"Best to leave it, Ken."

"I wasn't thinking of going over there. Just expressing general interest in the situation."

"Fair enough." John said. "I'm going to go and get some more champagne." He said, walking off.

"Don't drink too much, Jonny!" Kenneth called after him. He stood in silence for a bit, watching Elsa, Anna and Hans. Elsa said something and started to walk off. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled one of her gloves off. They said something to each other before Elsa started walking off again.

"What are you so afraid of?" Anna shouted after Elsa.

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted, moving her hand around, ice manifesting out of her hand, creating a small semi-circle of icicles. Kenneth almost spat out his champagne.

"So it's true..." He said to himself.

"Sorcery...I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke of Weselton said. By then, Elsa had already ran out through the open door. Kenneth moved to follow her, but felt someone grab his arm. He turned to see John.

"Let me go, John." Kenneth said calmly.

"You can't risk exposing your own powers." John replied softly.

Kenneth sighed and nodded in agreement. "I just hope she'll be OK..."

After a couple of hours, the panic had subsided. Anna had gone looking for Elsa, while Arendelle had fallen into a winter. Kenneth was still in the ballroom, studying the ice.

"See anything interesting?" A voice behind him asked.

Kenneth looked up to see Prince Hans. He stood up, slightly taller than the younger man. "I just wanted to make sure of something." Kenneth said.

"And that is what, Harling?"

"None of your business, Westerguard."

"On the contrary, I was left in charge. What were you looking at?" Hans asked again.

"I'm a bit of an ice-nerd. I was studying the exact diameter of the icicles." Kenneth lied.

"Oh, well, fair enough." Hans said, shaking his head. He walked out of the ballroom and out into the town.

Kenneth eyed him suspiciously as he walked out. He then walked the same way, out through the courtyard and onto the square. He then turned a corner, and walked out to the docks. He walked down a jetty, then lowered himself down onto the frozen fjord. The ice felt stable under his feet.

Slowly, he took a step forward, walking in the direction of his ship, which was frozen in position. When he reached the side, he climbed up the rope ladder and onto the deck. His crew were gathered around a fire, warming their hands. He walked into his quarters, and opened a case to reveal a single-bladed foil sword. He took it by the hilt and picked it up, weighing it in his hand.

"Just a precaution..." He said to himself. He sheathed the sword, then walked out of his quarters, climbing down the rope ladder and back towards the harbour. He climbed up onto the jetty and walked back into the town, and noticed Prince Hans leaving with a group of guards. "Where are they going?" He asked the Duke of Weselton.

"To find the Princess and the Queen." The Duke replied.

Kenneth thought for a moment. He then ran after them. "Wait! I'm coming too!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hey guys, been a while! I finally managed to overcome the block, and I've kept you all waiting long enough. Without further ado, chapter the fourth!_

Chapter 4

The journey to the North Mountain was long and arduous. Kenneth, Hans and about half-a-dozen guards trudged through the forest, snow crunching beneath their boots. They came to a halt at the exit to the forest. The North Mountain loomed above them. Kenneth took his spectacles off and wiped the snow off them, before slipping them back on.  
"Keep walking." Hans ordered. "We cannot afford to take any breaks."  
The guards groaned and trudged on. Kenneth remained behind, staring up at the mountain. He felt someone tugging at his arm. He looked down to see a guard. "We must continue, Your Royal Highness." The guard said.  
"Right, yes, sorry." Kenneth said, shaking his head, ridding his mind of the thoughts that occupied his head.

After hours of trudging through the snow, the finally made it up the North Mountain. Before them loomed a castle made of ice, an ice staircase leading up to it. Next to the staircase was a large mound of snow.  
"Be on guard! But no harm is to come to the Queen." Hans said as he approached the foot of the stairs.  
The mound of snow shifted at his approach. A giant snow monster stood up in place of the mound, icicles sticking out of it's back. Kenneth gasped as he drew his sword.

The events that followed were, in Kenneth's mind, hazy. Even then, as he trudged down the mountain, the unconscious Elsa in his arms, he still couldn't fully recollect what happened. Normally memory loss occurred when he used his powers. He was flanked by two guards, their faces grim. Kenneth just stared blankly ahead, holding Elsa close as he tried to remember what happened.  
He could remember following Hans into the main chamber to find Elsa fighting off the two guards sent by Weselton. He remembered one of them try to shoot her with a crossbow, but Hans diverting it so the arrow struck a hanging ice chandelier. That's when Kenneth remembered. He had put himself between Elsa and the ice, ripping his gloves off and creating a wall of ice to shield them all from the torrent of ice. That had ensured Elsa was safe. But it also meant that Hans knew about his powers, and probably saw him as a threat. And if Kenneth's suspicions about the younger prince were true, he was about to become a very real threat.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Took a while, schoolwork and I had to watch the movie again to remind myself. Anyway, warning for moderately strong language in this chapter, so just be aware. I'll be back with the last couple of chapters soon!**

Chapter 5  
Kenneth walked quickly down the corridor of the dungeon, exchanging a look with Hans as they passed. He stopped outside a cell and looked through the metal grating. There sat Elsa, looking miserable. He ran a hand through his hair and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Elsa looked up at Kenneth as he stepped in.  
"Kenneth..." She said, standing up slowly. She quickly walked to him and Kenneth met her halfway, taking her in an embrace.  
"I'm here..." He whispered as he felt Elsa wrap her arms around his wiry frame, burying her face in his shoulder.  
The hug felt somewhat restricted due to the chains on Elsa's shackles. After a long moment Elsa pulled away and sat down on her bunk. Kenneth sat next to her.  
"You saved me from the ice earlier..why?" She asked.  
"Because we share the gift." Kenneth placed a hand on her arm. "And I wasn't going to stand by while you could have been killed."  
"You have the gift..why can't you stop the winter?" Elsa asked.  
"I can't. I tried. I can't." Kenneth sighed.  
"Can't you get them to let me go?"  
"I could try. They'll listen to me."  
"And...you could come with me.." Elsa suggested.  
"Why?" Kenneth raised an eyebrow.  
"We both have the gift. Maybe you could help me." Elsa said.  
Kenneth chuckled. "I'll think about it." He kissed Elsa's forehead gently and stood up. "Try and get some rest." He walked out of the cell and leaned against the wall.  
Elsa looked down at the shackles enclosing her hands and ice began to develop on them.  
News of Anna's return spread quickly. All of the dignitaries, including Kenneth, had been taken out of the room to leave Hans and Anna in private. But Kenneth loitered outside, listening in.  
"Oh Anna...if only there was someone who loves you." Hans said.  
Kenneth's jaw dropped and he leaned closer as he heard Hans detail his plot. Once he'd decided he'd heard enough, he quickly walked to the room where the other dignitaries were waiting. He sat down and let out a sigh, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair as he waited for Hans.  
A few minutes later, the door opened and a distraught Hans stumbled in.  
"Prince Hans." The Spanish dignitary, Viscount Alejandro said.  
"Princess Anna...is dead." Hans said, sitting down in a chair.  
A murmur spread around the room. "What happened to her?" The Duke asked.  
"She was killed by Queen Elsa." Hans said, his voice, to his credit, stricken with grief.  
"Her own sister..." The Duke gasped.  
Kenneth listened intently from his armchair.  
"At least we got to say our marriage vows before she...died in my arms."  
Kenneth tried hard to contain the anger bubbling up inside him. The air around him seemed to grow colder than it already was.  
"There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." The Duke said.  
"Prince Hans...you are all Arendelle has left." Alejandro said.  
Hans nodded slowly and looked up. "With a heavy heart..I charge Queen Elsa with treason, and sentence her to death."  
"What happened to the body?" Kenneth asked from his armchair.  
"What?" Hans asked with a confused look.  
"What happened to Anna's body?" Kenneth asked again, standing up.  
"Your Highness, please, this is hardly the time-" The Duke began, but was cut off by Hans.  
"Could you gentlemen give us a minute alone? Start preparations for the execution." Hans said.  
The others didn't argue. They all quickly filed out of the room.  
"What of the body?" Kenneth asked, walking towards him, the light glinting off his spectacles.  
"Her skin was blue. Her hair turned white." Hans said.  
"No. When someone dies of a frozen heart they turn to ice." Kenneth chuckled.  
"How would you know?" Hans asked.  
"I have the gift."  
Hans stood up. "Okay. You win. Anna isn't dead. Yet. But you can't stop me from claiming this kingdom."  
"Yes I can." Kenneth drew his sword. "And I will."  
Hans took a step back and drew his own sword. "This is treason."  
"The only treason committed here was by you." Kenneth said.  
He lunged at Hans, striking his sword with his foil.  
"Don't think you can win this." Hans said, pushing Kenneth back. "I was fencing champion at Cambridge university in Osea." He remarked as he delivered a diagonal cut.  
"Who do you think came before you?" Kenneth retorted, intercepting the cut. He punched Hans with his free hand. "Besides, I managed to maintain the title for years."  
The two exchanged flurries and blows and stepped back a moment.  
"Your form is slipping." Hans said.  
"So is yours." Kenneth said, taking his gloves off. He shot some ice out of his hand at Hans, narrowly missing him.  
"You bastard, you could've killed me!" Hans shouted. He launched himself at Kenneth, cutting him in the left leg, right arm and hip with incredible speed.  
Kenneth recoiled, falling to the ground, gasping for air. He'd failed. He'd failed to stop Hans. He stared up at him.  
"You bastard." Kenneth spat. "You're going to pay for this. You're going to pay for what you've done."  
Hans chuckled. "No. I won't." He grabbed Kenneth's collar, pulled him up, and delivered an upward punch. Kenneth dropped back down, unconscious


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Kenneth woke up he was sitting in a cell. His vision was blurred and he tasted blood. But the first thing he noticed was that it was unusually warmer than it had been. He tried to stand up but fell back down again, hard, groaning as his spectacles cracked. He felt light-headed and had lost a lot of blood. He heard the door open and saw some guards rushing in before he blacked out.

_"Kenneth! Stop this! Stop this now!" A voice shouted._

_Kenneth turned around to see his father stood at the door, a look of shock on his face at what his son was doing. He was nearly unrecognisable, his eyes glowed blue and his hair was white. _

_"What are you doing, Kenneth?!" Another voice shouted, a female's voice._

_Kenneth stopped the ice flowing from his hands and turned to sew a young woman drop dead, frozen to the core._  
_"Wh-what?" Kenneth's jaw dropped. _

Kenneth woke with a start, sitting bolt upright but lying back down as he felt pain surge through his head, sighing deeply. He opened his eyes slowly. His vision was still blurred, but he could tell he wasn't in the cell anymore. He seemed to be in a bedroom. He felt someone press a damp cloth to his brow, and looked over to see a blond girl smiling at him lightly.

"You were out for a while." Elsa said, putting the cloth down and slipping Kenneth's spectacles onto him.

"How long?" Kenneth asked, sitting up slowly.

"Five days. All the other dignitaries left a couple of days ago." Elsa replied.

"What of the fjord? What of Arendelle?" Kenneth asked.

"Everything's been thawed." Elsa said. There was a silence. "You did this kingdom a great service in trying to stop Hans. You nearly died."

"I couldn't let him execute you." Kenneth said.

"I know. But Anna stopped him. Everything's okay now." She said gently.  
Kenneth nodded and relaxed. He noticed something. All he was wearing were his undergarments. His right arm, left leg and torso had been bandaged. "Where are my clothes?"

"On the chair. I had some bought from your ship."

"Have you been...looking after me this whole time?" He asked.

"Yes." Elsa smiled gently.

"Why?"

"It's the least I can do for you." She kissed his cheek gently. "Me, my sister and the whole kingdom owe you our gratitude."

"I only did what I thought to be right." Kenneth smiled at her. He sat up properly and moved his legs over, sitting on the bed. "Can you pass me my clothes?"

Elsa obliged, handing him a pair of black jeans, a waistcoat, a shirt, a bowtie, and a purple frock coat. "These alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kenneth smiled. He pulled his shirt and jeans on and tried to stand up, but fell down.

Elsa rushed towards him. "Are you okay?" She asked, helping him up.  
"Yeah, my leg just gave out." Kenneth said, sitting on the bed.

Elsa stood and walked to one of the wardrobes. She opened it and pulled out a walking stick, bringing it over to Kenneth. He eyed it curiously and took it, supporting himself on it as he stood up.  
"Better?"

"Better." He pulled his waistcoat and coat on, tied up his bowtie and laced his boots.

"Are you leaving?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. My parents are expecting me back." Kenneth replied, pulling his gloves on.

"I'll walk you down." Elsa said. She walked over to him and took his arm and walked with him out of the room.

They talked, joked, laughed as they walked.  
"You'll have to come back one day." Elsa said. "You're always going to be welcome here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kenneth smiled as they walked down the jetty towards his ship.

They stopped at the bottom of the ramp and hugged each other tightly. Elsa pulled back slightly, looking up into Kenneth's eyes. She took him by the bowtie and pulled him down towards him, pressing her lips to his gently. Kenneth moved his arm around her waist as he kissed back. After a few seconds, Elsa pulled back.

"I think I love you, Kenneth." She whispered.

"I think I love you too, Elsa." Kenneth smiled slightly.

The two looked at each other for a while then Kenneth kissed her cheek gently and pulled away.

"Come back soon!" Elsa called as he hobbled up the ramp.

"I will." Kenneth smiled and waved to her.

"I guess that kiss I just saw will mean you will spending a lot more time here." John said from behind him.

Kenneth chuckled and turned to him. "I suppose you could say that." He said, hobbling to his cabin. "What happened to your ship?"

"Sank. Mind if me and my crew hitch a ride with you?" John asked.

"Sure. Just make sure you get another ship." Kenneth looked out at the castle, now in the distance, as the ship made it's way out of the fjord. "Because I think mine may end up spending quite a lot of time here."

Elsa watched the ship leave and let out a sigh. She yelped when she felt someone grab her shoulders and spun round to see Anna laughing like a madman.

"Not funny, Anna!" Elsa said, struggling to contain her smile.

"Yes it was, Elsa!" Anna chuckled. "Anyway, who was that cute guy I saw you kissing? Has Elsa got a boyfriend?" She teased.

"That was Prince Kenneth of Osea." Elsa said, looking back out at the boat.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Anna asked.

"Not as much as Kristoff is yours." Elsa chuckled. She thought about what Anna said and deep down she knew it was what she wanted.

**A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, that was my first Frozen fanfic. Took a while but it was worth it! How do you all like Kennelsa? Please review! I'll be back with a second story sooner or later. New characters, new enemies, more fluff and maybe some feels...see ya soon!**


End file.
